Los hombres forjan su destino
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde el final de la guerra, a lo que Draco Malfoy visita la tumba de un viejo amigo. Muchas cosas han pasado, hay cicatrices y heridas que se niegan a cerrar, dedos que señalan culpabilidad. Un año y las serpiente se reúnen para honrar la memoria de Vicent Crabbe. "Las serpientes no lloran, pero tampoco olvidan"


_Estoy de vuelta por estos lados con una historia que nació de la nostalgia y del pensar en el "que hubiera pasado..", también en el hecho de que este mundo no se divide en blanco y negro, bueno o malo. Es una historia que quiere retratar como se sintieron nuestros queridos Slytherin ante la perdida de una persona cercana y como se adaptan a un mundo para el cual nunca fueron criados. __Un fic que trata de reflejar los momentos después de la guerra, exactamente un año después, y todo lo que pudo haber pasado por la mente de nuestro rubio favorito. _

_Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste este fic. A mí, a decir verdad, me ha encantado escribirlo. Obviamente si esto fuera mío de seguro los Slytherin hubieran sido los protagonistas, pero como es de JK Rowling todo tiene un final distinto_

* * *

**El hombre forja su destino**

* * *

**.**

"_El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad."_

_**Albert Einstein**_

_**.**_

* * *

El mundo parecía haberse sumergido en una de esas películas muggle, a blanco y negro. Nubes grises que se arremolinaban en el cielo, pronosticando la cercanía de una tormenta. La brisa de la mañana agitaba las ramas de los arboles, les arrancaba unas cuantas hojas y azotaba su rostro, gélida, arrancándole un quejido de los labios. La primavera estaba pronta a terminar y el verano a comenzar, pero aquel clima le indicaba otra cosa, como si el invierno se hubiera instalado permanentemente en su vida.

Hace más de tres años que el sol no brillaba con misma intensidad para él.

Recorrió lentamente el camino de piedras que separaba aquel campo en dos, la hierba se veía opaca, grisácea, como un vago reflejo del cielo. El lugar se encontraba cubierto de lapidas y mausoleos, algunos de piedra y otros de mármol, los habían tan viejos que comenzaban a desmoronarse como aquellos que era obras de artes modernas, estatuas de ángeles y santos. A él le importaba poco observarles, a decir verdad no le agradaba estar ahí, aunque tenía una buena razón para estarlo. Sus pasos lo llevaron entre las tumbas, derecha, izquierda, subió una pequeña escalera y camino derecho unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose a pocos metros de su destino.

Tres lapidas de granito se encontraban una a lado de otra, dispuestas en línea ante sus ojos. Las dos más grandes a cada lado de una más pequeña en el medio. Los restos de unas flores secas las decoraban, junto con una capa de polvo que provoco que el hombre frunciera la nariz en un gesto de desagrado. Tres tumbas que llevaban tiempo sin ser visitadas, quizá hasta ese momento nadie les habría visitado. Perpetuamente olvidadas.

Él joven se acuclillo frente a la tumba del medio, de un solo manotazo aparto el polvo del nombre ahí tallado. Su guante antes negro se ensució de tierra y polvo, tornándose de un color grisáceo, pero el nombre de la tumba ahora se podía vislumbrar. Él se mordió los labios, reconociendo.

_Vicent Crabbe_

_(1980 - 1998)_

_Hijo y amigo._

_El hombre forja su destino_

_Su destino_. Ellos nunca habían tenido oportunidad de forjar su propio destino. A ellos se lo habían forjado mucho antes de que nacieran. Pensó, al leer las palabras ahí talladas.

- Ha pasado un año... - Susurro, como sí realmente alguien pudiera escucharlo.- Un año desde aquel maldito día.-

Lentamente se incorporo, sin antes no dejar junto a la lapida una rana de chocolate. La cual, parecía desentonar con la escena, el cementerio y sus lapidas, así como las flores marchitas. Su cubierta dorada desafiaba el clima, los diferentes grises que coloreaban el día. Parecía brillar, donde ya no quedaba nada que lo hiciera.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Vicent? - Le pregunto, un mundo reclamo, rememorando aquel día.- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Podríamos haber escapado los tres, y quizá... todo hubiera sido diferente.-

Muchas veces recordaba aquel momento, una vivida escena que parecía negar a borrarse de su memoria. Volvía a ver el fuego que arrasaba todo a su paso, el humo asfixiante, a Potter y sus amigos, pero sobretodo la expresión triunfal de Vicent que se tornaba temerosa a medida que se daba cuenta que ya no tenía el control de la situación, supo que había enloquecido al verlo en sus ojos desorbitados y finalmente a él muerto. Hubo un tiempo que se recrimino a sí mismo, por no haber sido más fuerte y dispone su voluntad sobre la de los demás, sobre la de él. Quizá él pudo haberlo detenido... Pero todo se quedaba en un "hubiera" y la verdad a él se le daba realmente mal el sentirse culpable, no era parte de su esencia. Él ya había aceptado sus errores, teniendo que cargar con ellos, y el tener que hacerlo con los de Vicent se le antojaba estúpido. Por eso había dejado que la culpa recayera en el mismo Vicent, aunque él se negara a relegarlo del todo.

_Un año había pasado, y él aun no olvidaba._

_¿Cómo hacerlo?_

Después de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, el mundo se convirtió en un torbellino de eventos. Habían heridos y muertos, lagrimas, alaridos de dolor y almas destrozada. Hubo entierros, mucho de ellos. Luego vinieron los juicios, las entrevistas, las miradas incriminatorias y de odio de la mitad de la comunidad mágica, los dedos levantados que los señalaban e iban numerando cada uno de sus pecados. Estuvo preso en su casa, no hubo barrotes pero igual hubo encierro. Ni sus padres ni él podían salir de la mansión, la misma que tanto malos recuerdos le traía y la cual se encontraba rodeada de aurores para evitar que escaparan.

El mundo exterior se convirtió en un infierno, su casa (en la que había vivido toda la vida) ya lo era. Y su mente... Su mente era lo peor de todo, un lugar oscuro y atemorizante, donde se encontraba completamente desprotegido. En las noches apenas podía dormir por las pesadillas, por el miedo de despertarse nuevamente bajo el mando del Lord Oscuro o quizá muerto o en alguna prisión. A veces era él el que terminaba consumido por las llamas en vez de Vicent, mientras este y Gregory, así como Potter y sus amigos se reían de él. De día, la culpa le carcomía, él no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, por lo que no supo como reponerse, dejo de comer y se encerraba por días en su habitación. Su madre se preocupaba, pero ella misma pasaba horas llorando encerrada en su recamara. Su padre, en ese entonces parecía un esqueleto andante, un muerto en vida que pasaba sus días ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

Cuando por fin fue su turno de ser enjuiciados de verdad temió ser encerrado en Azkaban, que le quitaran lo poco que aun le mantenía cuerdo, su anhelada libertad. No obstante, gracias Potter y sus amigos - _¿Quién lo diría?_ - había salido ileso de cada uno de los pecados que se le atribuían. Aun recordaba la palabra de aquellos que tanto había odiado y atormentado, y que ahora no sabía si agradecer o seguir con su aversión infantil.

"_- Draco Malfoy sabía quienes éramos, a pesar de que tuvieramos algo más de un año sin vernos.- Había dicho Hermione Granger.- Sin embargo, él nos negó. Le dijo a Bellatrix Lestrange y a sus padres que sabía sí realmente éramos nosotros. Entiendo que no reconociera a Harry, yo misma me había encargado de ello... ¿Pero a Ronald y a mí?- Ella negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa triste floreció en su rostro.- Él mintió y gracias a ello nosotros estamos con vida.- La chica pareció meditarlo un momento, minutos que la sala de juicio se mantuvo en silencio.- Su tía me torturo, pero él nunca la apoyo. Él rehuía de la escena, se negaba a aceptarla. Pudo haberla detenido, sí, pero se mantuvo en contra de ella en todo momento y creo que esa actitud debería considerarse.-"_

La sabelotodo le había dejado sorprendido. Por unos segundos ambos cruzaron la mirada, él que se había negado a apartarla de sus pies durante todo el proceso, la levanto solo para encontrarse con sus ojos canela. La chica había estado a punto de sonreírle (o eso le pareció), pero cambio de parecer y solo le hizo un asentimiento. Él lo agradeció.

"_- Narcisa Malfoy le mintió al mismo Voldemort.- Había dicho Potter minutos después de que Granger hablara.- Mintió, aunque eso significara una traición a su jefe y probablemente una condena de muerta. Gracias a ella pude sobrevivir, le debo mí vida a la señora Malfoy.- "_

Recordaba como los murmullos se habían apoderado de la sala, tanto que Kingsley Shacklebolt había tenido que mandar a callar a los asistentes.

"_- ... Draco Malfoy levanto su varita contra Dumbledore. Sin embargo, él nunca tuvo intenciones de atacarlo. El profesor Dumbledore le había ofrecido asilo y protección a él y a su familia, y estoy seguro que Malfoy hubiera aceptado con un poco más de tiempo.-…-Doy fe de que Malfoy fue obligado por Voldemort a mucho de sus crímenes, bajo amenaza y tortura; sí hubieran sido diferentes las circunstancias, estoy seguro que nunca hubiera actuado de la manera en que lo hizo. Muchas veces pudo habernos delatado, herido o atentado con nuestra vida, pero nunca lo hizo.-"_

Aquellas declaraciones habían ayudado a que su madre y él quedaran absueltos de todos los cargos, su padre no había tenido la misma suerte, pero la condena de Lucius Malfoy fue de cinco años y trabajo comunitario. Ya había pasado un año de aquello, solo faltaban cuatro años para que su padre volviera a estar con ellos. En cambio, los Crabbe no habían tenido tanta suerte.

Sus ojos grises recorrieron las tres tumbas.

El padre de Crabbe también había fallecido en la batalla de Hogwarts. La madre de su amigo no pudo recuperarse de aquella gran pedida, tanto su esposo e hijos muertos en una guerra promovida por la ambición y el miedo, por la desigualdad de sangres. La mujer no había podido aguantar la perdida de su familia, ni los murmullos de lastima y despreció que se escuchaban a su paso. Así que a pocos meses de la muerte de su hijo y esposo, ella se suicido. Todo el dolor de la mujer, toda su vergüenza y lágrimas había quedado reducido a una pequeña nota en el periódico, y menos de veinte asistentes a su funeral. Ahora, una familia que tuvo su bueno y malo momento se encontraba relegada al olvido, a tres tumbas silenciosas.

Tres tumbas que le recordaban que nada en su vida eran como tenía que haber sido.

Toda su vida se había basado en lujos, poder, dinero y sangre, en una mentira que ahora comenzaba a desmoronarse. Todo por esos impuros y amantes de los muggle. A pesar de que quería suprimir esa parte de sí, la misma que había condenado a la familia de Vicent, a su familia y a la de mucho de sus amigos y conocidos a la desgracia, no podía hacerlo. Tenía un tatuaje en el brazo que le recordaba lo que había hecho, en lo que había creído y en lo que alguna vez llego a ser. No era tan fácil poder arrancarse de la mente 17 años de educación en el que se le había fomentado el odio a los muggles y sus hijos, aquellos que quería robarles su magia. ¡Y quería hacerlo, claro que quería! Su mayor deseo era olvidar el pasado, convocar algún hechizo que lograra borrarlo de su vida, para así poder iniciar con una nueva.

A veces se sentía perdido en ese nuevo mundo, uno en el que lo odiaban y despreciaban por lo que significaba su apellido, por su vinculo tan cercano al Señor Tenebroso. ¿Pero qué sabían ellos del Señor Tenebroso? Ninguno de ellos había tenido que sufrir sus burlas o torturas, su cercanía. Ninguno de ellos se vio en la obligación de utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables solo por disfrute de su señor. Ellos no sabían, ellos no comprendían, y nunca lo harían. En ese nuevo mundo, los que eran como él se encontraban solos.

Por una fracción de segundos envidio a Vicent, que en su tumba no tenía por qué experimentar este nuevo mundo que los tachaba a ellos de malvados, del enemigo. En ocasiones, pensaba que se lo merecía, en otras solo quería que todo terminara.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose, lo cual le sorprendió. No creía que nadie vendría hasta ese lugar, que alguien se acordará que nos solo los _"buenos"_ habían perdido a alguien, si no también ellos.

- ¡Malfoy! - La exclamación le hizo ladear levemente la cabeza, para así observar a los dos recién llegado. Realmente nunca había esperado verlos ahí.

- Davies, Theodore.- Dijo, reconociéndolos.

Tracey Davies, una de las pocas mestizas que había asistido a Slytherin, y junto a Millicent las únicas de su curso, se acercaba junto a uno de sus mejores amigos. La chica llevaba en sus brazos tres ramos de lirios Casablanca. Theodore Nott iba a su lado, su mano derecha se encontraba posesivamente sobre la cintura de la chica, guiándola lentamente. Sabía por las cartas de Pansy que esos dos habían empezado una relación después de Hogwarts, de una manera muy inteligente Nott había sabido usar su vida personal para salvarse de cualquier juicio en el mundo mágico. Tracey era una mestiza, perteneciente a una familia importante de magos e igual de víbora que cualquiera de ellos, Nott solo tuvo que mover unas cuantas piezas junto a ella y así desvincularse del pasado de su padre.

- ¿Has venido solo? - Pregunto el castaño, extendiendo una mano que el rubio no dudo en estrechar.

- Si, supuse que a nadie le interesaría venir a honrar la memoria de una familia de mortifago.- Las palabras le supieron a hiel, veneno puro. La herida aun le dolía.

Theodore Nott lo entendía, siempre lo había hecho. Él asintió y ambos volvieron a posar su mirada sobre las lapidas, para ese momento Tracey ya se había encargado de repartir los tres ramos de flores en las tres tumbas.

- Millicent quería venir. - Dijo, incorporándose, tomando su lugar al lado de Nott.- Pero a la final decidió permanecer en Alemania con sus padres, allá no hay nadie que la señale. O bueno, eso es lo que ella me dijo.-

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno atrapado en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Y Pansy? ¿Blaise? - Pregunto Draco tras guardar silencio por unos minutos.

- Deben estar por llegar.- Respondió Nott, con la vista fija en la tumba de Vicent.- Pansy llegó ayer de Paris y Blaise se ofreció a buscarla, me dijo que ambos pensaban venir hoy, quería presentarle sus respetos a Vicent.-

Malfoy asintió.

- No sé nada de Gregory, pero supongo que también vendrá. Después de ese día no es que hablamos mucho.- Comento, como queriendo darle poca importancia. Aunque la verdad, las pocas veces en la que se había reunido con su ex amigo, en sus conversaciones, se habían confesado mutuamente la culpabilidad que sentía por la muerte de Vicent Crabbe y así mismo llegaron al acuerdo de olvidarlo, había sido Vicent el quién tomo la decisión. Y toda decisión tiene consecuencias, como muy bien había aprendido Draco.

- ¿Y Daphne? - Preguntó Nott, ganándose una suspicaz mirada por parte de su novia. Draco se encogió de hombro.

- Ayer la vi. A ella, a su madre y Astoria, fueron de visita a la mansión. Le comente que hoy vendría, me dijo que sí lograba desocuparse temprano lo más probable es que viniera.-

Nott se preparaba para contestarlo, pero fue acallado por nuevos pasos.

- Y aquí estoy, justo como dije.- Dijo de a modo de saludo la rubia, llevaba las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho y la verdad no parecía encontrarse cómoda en ese lugar. Pero estaba ahí, junto con Pansy -_quién traía unas cuantas rosas roja_- y un Blaise de mirada seria, con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillo. Detrás de ellos venía Gregory, con el ceño fruncido y ciertamente disgustado, quizá por no poder disfrutar un momento a solas en la tumba de su mejor amigo.

Se saludaron como de costumbre, con asentimientos y besos en las mejillas. Sin sonrisas ni bromas, con expresiones eternamente serias gravadas en sus rostros. Los niños que algunas vez fueron se habían ido, dejando solo un cuerpo un poco más maduro y un alma cansada de luchar, de ser siempre los malos.

Pansy dejo las flores en la tumba de Vicent. Se llevo una mano a la boca e inhalo fuertemente, evitando que alguna lágrima traicionera se le escapara. Ellos nunca lloraban, al menos no en público. Permanecieron en silencio, algunos recordando a su compañero caído, otros simplemente atrapados en el tormentoso mar de sus pensamientos. Vicent había sido su amigo, de algunos más que de otros; todos lo habían conocido desde pequeño, desde antes de Hogwarts y Slytherin, antes de que la guerra desestabilizara su vida. Por esa simple razón ellos se encontraban ahí reunidos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Pregunto Blaise, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalando entre ellos.

- Seguir con nuestras vidas. – Afirmo Nott, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tracey en un apretón.

- ¿Eso como se hace? - Pregunto a su vez Draco con deje de amargura en su voz.

- De la misma manera que lo hemos venido haciendo desde que esta guerra termino.- Afirmo Daphne, sus ojos fijos en la tumba de su ex compañero.- Con la cabeza en alto como todo un Slytherin.-

Pansy sonrió con nostalgia, Blaise le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

- ¿Después de perder tantas cosas, a tantas personas...?- Preguntó la morena.

- No podemos hacer nada, Pansy. En esta historia no había buenos ni malos. Solo ganadores y perdedores, los buenos son aquellos que logran ganar las guerras mientras que los malos son los que la pierden, es pura perspectiva. Como perdimos, ahora somos los malos.- Explico Theodore, con una voz ronca y aburrida.- El mejor ejemplo de ello es como termino Vicent y su familia, son el ejemplo de lo que les pasa a los malos.-

Volvieron a guardar silencio, sabiendo que Theodore tenía razón como siempre. Draco por su parte se gravo cada detalle de ese día, el cielo tormentoso, el viento helado, las flores que las chicas habían traído para remplazar las ya marchita, la rana chocolate que seguía inerte a los pies de la lapida, pero sobretodo las silenciosas lapidas. Volvió a leer el epitafio en la tumba de su viejo amigo.

_"El hombre forja su destino"_

Observo rápidamente el rostro de cada uno de sus amigos, sintiendo como la rabia invadía su cuerpo, tal cual veneno. Cerró los puños con fuerza y no pudo evitar que una maldición escapara de sus labios. Nadie dijo nada.

Ellos no habían sido hombres durante aquella guerra, era niños a los cuales se le obligo a elegir un bando. Como no conocían el mundo verdadero y creían fielmente en la palabra de sus padres, habían elegido el bando perdedor. Nunca nadie les dijo que lo que hacían estaba mal, que sus creencias eran erróneas o que se encontraba luchando una guerra que estaban condenados a perder. No hubo nadie que se preocupara por ellos, tan solo era niños a los cual se les había obligado precozmente a actuar. Ellos definitivamente no habían forjado su destino, Vicent no lo había hecho al menos. Su destino ya estaba trazado mucho antes que ellos nacieran.

Eran Slytherin y por esa razón los etiquetaron de arrogantes y racistas. Fueron peones en aquella guerra, soldados a manos de un lunático, y se les señalaron como enemigos, hombres malvados, Mortifagos. Perdieron y ahora eran rechazados, la escoria de la sociedad.

Ellos también tuvieron sueños - _de riquezas y lujos, poder y gloria, un mundo solo de magos, de la libertad siempre anhelada_-, creyeron en el ideal por el cual luchaban, sacrificaron parte de su vida y humanidad por él. Sufrieron heridas que seguramente dejaran cicatrices, perdieron lo irremplazable. Algunos lloraron a escondidas, otros optaron por ponerse la marcara sin chistar, y otros solo miraron hacia otro lado y dejaron que otros decidieran por ellos. Unos se enorgullecieron de sus actos, otros se arrepintieron después. Pero a nadie les parecía importarle realmente lo que alguna vez fueron o pudieron llegar a ser. Para el mundo a su alrededor ellos siempre fueron los malos de la historia.

Vicent pudo haber tenido una oportunidad, pero nadie se preocupo por ayudarle, por tenderle la mano. El mundo ya había forjado su futuro.

- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- Sentenció Draco, dando media vuelta e iniciando el camino de regreso. Detrás de él le siguieron el resto de sus compañeros menos Gregory que permaneció junto la tumba.

Se volverían a ver el otro año, siempre, hasta que ya no pudieran hacerlo. Era una promesa silenciosa que ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper.

* * *

_Las serpientes no lloran, pero nunca olvidan._

* * *

_**Nota:** En este fic trate de reflejar el constante enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal. Y como el mismo Draco dedujo ahí, ellos nunca pudieron llegar a tomar la decisión de "ser malos", cuando realmente se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya habían sido catalogados así. Dudo que el mundo mágico tuviera ese final feliz tan anhelado tras la guerra, hubo perdidas y castigo, y las ideas no desaparecen de un día para otro, así que también se dieron cambios que muchos no estaban preparado a afrontar. Draco al menos aun no lo estaba._

_ Por eso es que en este fic trate de reflejar un Draco confundido, por un lado sigue creyendo en lo que sus padres le enseño pero por otro solo le gustaría olvidarse de ello, no sabe como debe actuar o en que debe creer, lo único que está seguro a ese destino lo arrastró las creencias de su familia. Igual que a los Crabbe. Como el mismo se cuestiona, 17 años de odio contra los muggles e impuros es difícil de borrar, pero es lo que más desea. Por otro quise reflejar el vinculo que sentía hacia Vicent, en el ultimo libro vemos que a él realmente le afecta la muerte de su amigo, por eso quise mostrar un poquito de su dolor y culpa por no haberle podido ayudar. _

_Tracey y Nott. Desde que escribí Jaque mate, me enamoré de esta pareja. Por eso quise ponerlos juntos en este fic, sin embargo, como buenas serpientes su relación no solo los complace a ellos, si no que ayudo de alguna manera a liberar a Theo de cualquier vinculo con los mortifagos. Por otro lado, sé que muchas adoran el Daphne/Theo, así que hice que Tracey sintiera un poco de celo de ellos; supongo que ambos tuvieron alguna relación que por algún motivo (sus personalidades) no se dio, pero son muy buenos amigos. Aquí nos encontramos a un Blaise menos burlón, obviamente porque los tiempos de las bromas ya han pasado y como siempre acompaña a una Pansy algo rota, ya que al igual que Draco, la chica se da cuenta de que tiene que cambiar para poder vivir ese nuevo mundo. Gregory, consideré que él debía estar, después de todo era el mejor amigo de Vicent._

_En fin, espero que les halla gustado. Yo me siento muy orgullosa de este fic, pues creo que logre reflejar todo lo que quería. Ademas que adoro escribir sobre Draco y los slytherin. _

**_Sí te tomaste tú tiempo en leerlo, tomate un tiempo para dejar un review. Un review puede salvar un árbol. _**

**_:)_**


End file.
